That One Fetishy Fighting Game
(name could be prone to change) is a three-button arcade-style fighting game heavily inspired by Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, and Dong Dong Never Die. The entire roster consists of characters created for Maiesta RPG, a tabletop RPG system about magical pregnancies created by one Lady-Alarune. Synopsis Nearly all of the women playable in this game are "Maiesta," people who have awakened to an ability that lets them house fledgling nature spirits called gravs within their bodies. They carry the gravs until they have matured enough to take their place in the world, and in exchange the Maiesta are able to tap into the gravs' mana supplies to perform magical feats far beyond those of any ordinary being. This is how it works for most of these characters, though there are some very rare exceptions. For example, in the world of one Haruko Yoshida, Maiesta are nonexistent. Instead, Gates - people who serve as living portals into the mortal realm for demons, in exchange for magical powers - roam the streets of a quarantined district of modern-day Tokyo. An ancient titan's curse has pulled these women's homes together from across time, space, and even different universes, and only by destroying the titan's lingering Name and severing the curse's hold on their homes can they revert the world back to its original form and return to their respective quests... Gameplay As mentioned above, is a 1-vs-1 fighting game heavily inspired by Street Fighter and other Capcom titles. Players can use three attack buttons - Light, Medium, and Heavy - to perform various attacks, push the control stick away from their enemy to guard high attacks or crouch while pushing back to guard low attacks, combine control stick inputs with button presses to perform special moves, and so on. Conditions Certain attacks inflict special Status Conditions on enemies. Descriptions of these can be found here. * Blighted: Fighters inflicted with this condition will take steady damage for a brief period of time, either from flames or from poison. * Immobilized: Fighters inflicted with this condition are briefly frozen in their current position, preventing them from moving. This condition usually fades after only one second at most. * Mesmerized: Fighters inflicted with this condition become incapable of using Special Moves or Super Moves until the condition fades. * Vulnerable: Fighters inflicted with this condition have their guarding ability significantly weakened, and will still take damage from attacks that they successfully guard against. Roster Trivia * As mentioned above, the characters featured in this game were originally made for a tabletop RPG system. As a result, several of the attacks in this game share their names with abilities from the tabletop system. * Some characters' home stages are inspired by locations from tabletop RPG campaigns that they have been played in. ** Yuebuya Station is a location in the fictional Tokyo district of Yuebuya, from a campaign run by Lady-Alarune. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games Category:Mature Content Category:Multiplayer Games